


Tinkling B(aekhyun)ells

by dieilux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieilux/pseuds/dieilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you hear the soft tinkling of bells on Christmas, it's Jack Frost carrying a small elf around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkling B(aekhyun)ells

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, and happy holidays!

"Hey little B, what's up?" Chanyeol says as he swoops down next to the small elf who barely reaches up to his navel.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaims with a smile, rushing on his tiny feet-- clad in red, pointy shoes with a small golden bell attached to tip of each one-- to greet his favourite Christmas hero (don't tell Santa!). He jingles with every step, eliciting a smile from Chanyeol each time.

"Aw, little B, I told you, I'm Jack Frost during Winter, remember?" Chanyeol asks with a fake pout, though his eyes are full of mirth and glee, poking Baekhyun's forehead with his forefinger and middle finger. Baekhyun stumbled slightly, much to both of their amusement.

It's always been like this since as long as Baekhyun could remember. He would be helping the other elves load the Christmas presents onto Santa's sled on Christmas Eve, and Chanyeol, or _Jack Frost_ would fly down to help them (and mess around with Baekhyun at the same time).

Chanyeol has always called him Little B, because Baekhyun is the smallest elves in the North Pole-- he's even smaller than Kyungsoo, albeit it's only by half an inch. Chanyeol is easily the tallest person there. Baekhyun has always secretly thought Chanyeol is also half elf, because of his ears. Whenever the Winter wind blows Chanyeol's silver hair away from his ears, Baekhyun would giggle.

"Oh, right, _Jack Frost_ , how could I have mistaken you for my friend!" Baekhyun answers, stifling a laugh. Chanyeol bursts into laughter and Baekhyun follows suit not half a second later.

"You guys giggle so much _every single year_ , don't you ever run out of things to laugh about?" Kyungsoo, who's walking by with a small pile of presents in his hands, snaps at the laughing pair. "You're making it snow again." He accentuates the last sentence by rolling his eyes, probably to indicate the fallen snow on his tiny hat.

"Oh, sorry about that, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol says sheepishly and snaps his fingers to get rid of the snow in a soft ' _poof_ '.

"Come on, 'lil B, no matter how adorable you are, Christmas won't wait for you!" he continues , picking up quite a lot of presents from the pile to load onto the sled.

At the compliment, Baekhyun's cheek almost matches the colour of his attire but he doesn't comment on it. Chanyeol's always been generous in complimenting him. "Okay, as long as you take me on a flight at midnight!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the Winter, little B," Chanyeol laughs, and Baekhyun feels snowflakes fall onto the tip of his nose. He feels warm, because it's from Chanyeol's laugh.

It takes a while, and it's almost midnight when the last present has been loaded onto Santa's sled. Chanyeol and Baekhyun don't wait to wave Santa off like the other elves, although Chanyeol did greet him with a "Merry Christmas, old man!".

They ran to the other side of Santa's House, where it's quieter, calmer and dimmer, laughing and giggling all the way. The only sound on this side are their giggles and the soft tinkling of Baekhyun's bells. They're always the happiest with each other.

Chanyeol crouches and holds out his arms for Baekhyun. "Ready to see the world again, lil B?" he asks with what Baekhyun thinks is the most charming smile ever on his face.

Baekhyun jumps into Chanyeol's arms, giggling mischievously when Chanyeol stumbles onto his back before standing up to his full height, a tiny, wriggling elf held in his arms. "Let's go!" Baekhyun commands, positioning himself to get into a more comfortable position.

And up they go, into the starry sky right as the first midnight bell rings.


End file.
